Constance Bell
Constance Bell was one of the suspects during the investigations of the deaths of Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26), Claire Godwin in The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30), and Tess Goodwin in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). Profile Constance is a 54 year old tanned woman with light grey hair tied back and held together with two red ended hair pins stuck into the second layer of it. She has brown eyes concealed behind brown rimmed glasses. Constance may be into voodoo witchcraft as she wears necklace of skulls with fur coming off of them, and a voodoo doll in the middle with a red ended hair pin sticking into the left side of its chest. She usually wears a black shirt underneath a tan brown jacket. Constance weighs 150 pounds and her blood type is A-. Since Constance is the librarian of the Grimsborough Library, in The Summoning, she wears a blue and white badge of it, with the logo of an opened blue book in the centre. Above the picture of the book, it reads "LIBRARIAN". For some reason, Constance is on medication of some sort. In The Wollcrafts' Creature, ''she is the temporary curator as they haven't replaced the old museum curator Cornelia Trent who was arrested and placed in jail for killing an author called Wilfred Turnscrew in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24). It also came to be known that Constance can speak fluent German. She now wears a new badge which reads "CURATOR, Constance BELL". In ''Ashes to Ashes, she returns as the Grimsborough librarian and is seen wearing a purple jacket instead of her original tan brown jacket. Role in Case(s) Constance was a librarian of the Grimsborough Library in Case #26 and the temporary museum curator in Case #30. The Summoning She appeared when the team had arrived to search her library for more clues about the murder of a Cooper high scooler named Simon Armstrong. Constance knew Jones ever since he was a little boy and didn't like him for some reason. When the team had come to Constance's library, she had ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. After finishing the search, the team asked Constance if she knew anything about a mysterious book called Necronomicon which they had found in the murder scene. The librarian replied that the precious book was stolen from her library vault by a delinquant named Simon Armstrong. The team then informed her that her book's thief had been murdered. When asked why she didn't report the theft of her book, Constance answered that the she didn't because it was very special. Constance had become suspicious in the team's view because she hadn't even bat an eye after hearing about Simon's death. While searching the library's desk, the team found the victim's library card in some voodoo accessories on the bookshelves. This made the team go and talk to Constance once again. When asked what Simon's library card was doing in the voodoo ritual stuff, Constance replied that the victim deserved to be punished after he had stolen a precious book (Necronomicon) of her's, but Constance also claimed that voodoo couldn't carve people's skin at a distance. She said that she had learned voodoo from her grandmother, who had made her promise not to use it for evil, and for that reason, Constance just cursed Simon so that he would get the worst of luck until her book returned. She then concluded that her curse hadn't kill Simon, but maybe it had put him on the path of his killer. The Wollcrafts' Creature Constance returned when the victim, Claire Godwin was electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' garage. She appeared after the team finished investigating the Grimsborough Museum's exhibition hall. When asked what she was doing there, Constance told the team that she was replacing Cornelia Trent, the former curator who was arrested in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24). Before interrogating Contance, the team had found a skeleton in the museum which was missing bones, and discovered that Victor Wollcraft had stolen it to reanimate his dead dog, Elphaba (2005-2013). When asked if she had noticed the skeleton's missing bones, Constance replied that she didn't care, and angrily told the team that she had a diploma in Foreign Languages, and not in museum keeping. She then said that the only thing she did since becoming the curator was to fire Claire Godwin, one of the museum's guides. The reason was: when Constance said that she wanted to set up a taxidermist exhibition, Claire, as an animal rights activist, found it wrong and told Constance that taxidermy was cruelty towards animals and that it should've been illegal. Claire was then fired thirty minutes later and couldn't clear up her locker since she didn't have enough time. Afterwards, Constance gave a letter to Claire for the team for Grace to analyze. Constance was interrogated for the last time when the team went to ask her about the whereabouts of Percy Wollcraft, one of her guides who had run away after fighting with his father about Claire. When asked about it, Constance told the team that it was a marvel that Percy ran away since he had lost his girlfriend and his parents were a bunch of freaks. When Jones said that it was not funny and that Percy's mother, Fran Wollcraft was devastated, Constance replied that she thought that Fran didn't care about her son. She also said that she had talked to Fran a few times in German language, and that Fran never seemed to be sentimental. Constance then informed the team that she was hiding Percy in the staff room. When asked why she was helping Percy to hide, she answered that the boy was hard working and he needed a place to hide from his parents. Ashes to Ashes Moments after Tess Goodwin was burnt to death, the team read a letter mailed from Tess just a little bit before she died, suggesting the team consult Constance to grab extra evidence useful in incriminating the Crimson Order's guilt. Jones requested Constance's help to investigate a crime scene as if the natural harbor was November of 1649 as there was no way the team could investigate a crime scene in the past. As opposed to her Historical Center appearances, Constance was much more cooperative in this investigation, as she was willing to help the team through storytelling, and her willingness to issue clues her clan held for 4 centuries. The first trip to the past involved Mary Goodwin's execution for illicit witchcraftery, in which was in fact that Mary had sensitive information about the Crimson Order's crimes and was intending to out them to the public. The Crimson Order couldn't afford to let Mary get away with it, so to ensure the Crimson Order stayed secret, Mary was tried and executed for witchcraftery, according to Constance's first story of the past. Constance would take the team back to the past moments after Morgan Goodwin told the team Mary received help from the Bell Family. Constance would help the team, but made it clear that it would involve her ancestor Claire Bell. Claire had to comfort Mary since Mary was in the deep red for her crimes against the Crimson Order. Claire agreed to retain Mary Goodwin's notes through centuries, preserved by the Bell family, something Constance was aware which caught the team's attention. Therefore the team kept Mary's notes as evidence to expose the Crimson Order's guilt. The team would approach Constance one final time regarding about Chief King's fate. Constance told the team after Donna King was slain by Shane Kolinsky 10 years ago, the Chief visited the Nautical Museum in his free time. Constance gave Donna's blueprint to the team hoping that it will aid them in finding reasons why the Chief committed suicide. The team managed to locate a discreet cache containing Chief King's suicide letter, which finally explained the reason as to why the Chief committed suicide to avoid indictment for Adam Bentley's murder. The team went to Constance to thank her for her unconditional cooperation, and told Constance not to tell Cathy King anything about their findings until the Crimson Order is brought down. Constance told the team to be very careful as after her deep cooperation in this affair, felt that the player is needed more than ever. Trivia *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. *In her second mugshot image, she wears a completely different attire. Her skin is fairer than before and the white strips on her hair as well as her wrinkles have both disappeared. *Constance, Biff Wellington, Mikhail Levin, Alden Greene, Tony Marconi and Tess Goodwin are the only suspects/killers who have made appearances in two different districts. Case Appearances *The Summoning (Case #26) *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55) CB.png|Constance as she appeared in The Summoning (Case #26). CB2.png|Constance, as she appeared in The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30). CB55.jpg|Constance, as she appeared in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). 234565445554.png|Claire Bell, Constance's ancestor. OG_SUS_30_605.jpg OG_SUS_26_603.jpg PD5 - Constance Bell.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters